The Mythzonian
The Mythzonian is a battle arena where humans can find their courage in seeing other humans slaughter depowered myths and sometimes powered myths in a fight. Sometimes myths are pinned against each other if there's a high demand for it. People come to bid and sell myths here to fight in such a blood bath. Myths are often beaten to death to make a point that myths do not belong on the Earth. The Stranger Place Some time later Daikeim wakes up and finds himself in a cell with a slit of light in front of him. "The hell... Ugh, my head hurts... The last thing--" Daikeim stands up and looks around, before punching the wall next to him, creating cracks in the wall. ''"Where... Am I?" Man: Uggghhh, your in a cell. *is looking through the slit* Not surprising really. Every myth who comes here ask the same thing. Anyway, do you have a name or nickname? If you do not have name or a nickname, one will be given to you. "Daikeim... My name is Daikeim..." Man: *writes it down on a clipboard* Alright, let me register your name and cell number and then we'll wait a few. So in the mean time enjoy the last bit of life you had, cause this is gonna be your new one now. *disappears* "Yeah... I doubt that." ''Daikeim reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring and puts it on his finger, before sighing and looking around his cell. In the meantime, he decides to train in the confined room until further notice. Rumbling can be heard from above as well as cheering. They can hear some sort of a monstrous hissing sound. Kado lets out a small breath. "What a nuisance...." Daikeim looks to the cell next to him and speaks in a curious tone. ''"Kado? Is that you?" "So what if it is? Doubtless this is a- ''an arena where most likely we'll slice each other to pieces." Kado falls silent for a moment, then growls, "Neo, don't interrupt me again." "Yeah, that's Kado alright. So then, how did you get sent here?" Daikeim says while slamming his fist against a wall. "Some masked guy thought it would be funny to hit me over the head. Woke up here. I could care less what they decide to do with me. If we did fight I'd rather you kill me and find your way out of here. I have nothing to live for anyway." "Yeah, some thug slammed a sledgehammer over my head too... And you obviously have something to live for, there's Azula, isn't there? I mean... Yeah, she's in a pretty bad position, but trust me, you'll rescue her. And you said nothing was going to stop you from true peace, right?" "No... I can't save her. And I'm just a fool, same as ever. If I can't even deal with a few humans... ....then I will never defeat White. I'll never stop Phoenix. This fate is fitting for a failure like me." Man: Sure hope you're not like that out there. So far some peeps out there have already given random bids on ya', so you get out there and give 'em their money's worth. "Just shut up you money whore! You do realise these collars won't hold us for long, and when that does happen... These walls will have a nice shade of red painted on them." Man: They all say that. You guys maybe up soon. You guys look like some good competition. *disappears* Kado says nothing, deep in thought. After a few minutes, he sighs. "So much I don't understand....." "What do you mean?" "Some of my memories... don't make sense. They feel chopped in pieces. I feel like in my childhood, there are so many blank spots in my memory... I don't understand it." "Oh... Is your life that scarred that your memory is becoming patchy?" "No. I know there's something there. I just can't remember it. Everything else in my memories is normal except.... it feels off. Like something was ripped out and someone planted in something to replace it. I can't remember if I had a brother or sister.... I can't even remember my mother's face. But I really feel.... like I should. It feels more like they were ripped out.... ....not forgotten." "Could this be the effect of the others? Y'know, the other souls? Maybe your memories are getting swapped, but I doubt that's the case..." "No... Neo is a terrible liar and the girl.... ....She doesn't have anything. It's like looking at a blank wall. She's there but.... how do I explain it? She's as though she has no definition or form to her existence, and whatever thoughts she has are more like brief flickers of sensation than actual mental activity." "Oh ok... Umm, can I ask something, if you remember it of course... How did the other souls get into you? Or were you born with extra souls?" "When Phoenix tried to have me killed.... they technically succeeded. Just before I could escape, they all impaled me in the heart. My sheer terror and countless other emotions tore me apart. Literally. As a spirit hybrid, I never knew I even had those powers. ...I wanted to escape the pain and the rage. The fear and the hate. I split myself apart. My hatred and wrath became Neo, and the girl.... ....she represents everything I came to despise about myself. My flaws, my weakness, my fear. My inability to do anything. My sadness. ...They are the two halves of my original being. As for me... well, I'm just a shell. An empty vessel with nothing to fill it. And now the Original Will is dead. We can no longer become one, so we're stuck like this." Both of them are being alleviated and a light above them begins to shine brighter and brighter. I already know where this is going... predictable. "Sorry to hear... I hope your problems fix themselves soon, but for now..." Daikeim sighs and gets in a stance. Kado simply closes his eyes. They are completely in the light of day as everyone jeers from all around them Announcer: Next two are recently been added to the new addition of our collection of myths. This is a bidders fight. Brought to you by popular demand from our loving supporters. These two have also been brought to you by our ever so kind providers. From the an unknown plane of Fantasy, lies many unknowns, but the recent invasion tells it all. Our people suffer now from their kind wanting to annihilate us. For shame...This man here is the first of any species of Mytho this world has ever seen. We know him as the Destroyer of London, let us welcome the first man who preluded this entire event to begin with. We give you, Dark Phoenix! Everyone boos while saying hateful things such 'As this is all your fault!' and 'My family's dead because of you!' and 'I hope they mop the floor with your ass, creep!' A slow, dark grin crosses Kado's face, one that alarms even Daikeim, and he begins to laugh harshly, then insanely, then it finally fades, the laugh silencing their cries, but he makes no other response for a few minutes. "Perhaps the Second Coming really is your only salvation after all." He says coldly. "Ugh, ignorant pathetic people..." He looks at Kado and notices the grin. ''"Just try and stay in focus Kado... You can't let them get to you." Announcer: Oooohhh. Do you hear the people? He has no remorse for his doings. And who do we call myths like that? ''Everyone yells in unison 'Monsters!' Announcer: Thank you for portraying the perfect image of your kind. Next one was brought to you from Upnation, the Unknowns of the True Fatherland. He has killed some of our dear providers. Oh what tragedy, but I hope it was worth it! We have here is an unknown being whom none of us recognize as a myth. But he might as well put up one heck of a fight. We bring you, Daikeim! Everyone cheers Daikeim just sighs and folds his arms. ''"Hmph..." Announcer: Now since this is a bidders fight, if these two survive the required fight given to them. The bidders well get paid handsomely. So let begin to spin the Battle Wheel. Kado simply closes his eyes. "So many things you don't understand..... ...People never change. No matter if you tell them a lie or the truth. They only see their own suffering." He says to himself. Announcer: Now here we go. *spins the wheel*. Now, we all know we have about four options on the wheel. Flogging, Man vs Myth, Myth vs Myth, and the Great challenge. So you all might want to get your bids on ready. I have a feeling it's going to be an exciting day for all. *the wheel begins to slow down* ''Daikeim looks at the wheel as his Soul Stone faintly glows red. ''"Fine... If they're gonna be like this, then let judgement day serve..." Announcer: Aaaaaanndddd it iiiisss...*the wheel stops* Ladies....and Gentlemen...We....have got ourselves a CHALLEEEEENNGE! HAHAHA! ''Everyone roars excitedly. Announcer: Shshshshshshsh. Now, this means that these two 'lucky'....men will be fighting the Unstoppables! Legends of the Zonian! And her they are! *gestures up to a balcony with a throne ontop* A hooded-armored figure appears from the shadows Announcer: Let us welcome our beloved Inhibit. Slayer of a thousand myths and the Claymore of All. Everyone cheers his name Kado places a hand on Earth Slayer's hilt silently. "They came here for entertainment... Hmph, let's see how entertaining we can make his defeat be." A blade of fire forms in Daikeim's hand, as the fire fades away, the Draconia is shown. ''"He'll pay for his mindless slaughter..." Announcer: O. they're all ready to fight. Let's get started with the first opponent. ''Something comes up from under Kado and Daikeim and it blows them away. Kado lands on his two feet effortlessly. He looks up at the crowd for a moment, then back at the source of the blast. "Amazing how everyone thinks I'm the one who destroyed London. But then again, everyone needs their scapegoat. You should be blaming Phoenix. Hell, you should be preparing for their next attack. The one to end all wars on Earth. But go ahead, waste the little time you have to prepare on your mindless games while your world comes to an end." He chuckles. "Not that you have the capacity to understand anything I say... nor would you care.... Daikeim, let's not waste our energy." Daikeim smirks and chuckles back, looking at Kado. ''"Not like we would need to waste it on these fools, but still... Yeah, I agree, let's not." Announcer: You here that, folks? They think they have a choice. Oh well. Introducing the pet of our dear Exima. I present to you the devourer of the arena. ''Sand clears out the way and a demonic looking serpent towers over them. Announcer: Pythonicus Pythonicus: *hisses monstrously, while his frills pop out and in those frills are many smaller serpents hissing* Announcer: It's been awhile since our dear Pythonicus had a proper lunch. I hope he likes defiance. "I swear if he doesn't shut up, I'm going to stab Earth Slayer into the ground and show them what would have really happened at London if I didn't intervene." He growls to Daikeim. "I know, his voice is getting irritating... But, I would love to see these fool's reactions to us putting their little pet down..." Pythonicus: *drills back under ground send them flowing away again* Kado suddenly unsheathes Earth Slayer in the direction of Pythonicus, sending a violent ripple through the arena floor and even shaking the arena in general, the grains of sand being repulsed by the blast act like millions of razor sharp blades which cut the serpent countless times, lacerating it with thousands and thousands of microscopic cuts that reach into its blood vessels, as well as pushing the serpent back significantly. "Impressive, Kado. Should I? ...Yeah, might as well entertain myself too." Daikeim sprints after the serpent, charging the Draconia with Exeon energy, Daikeim then leaps into the air and lands on Pythonicus, stabbing the Draconia down to it's hilt. Daikeim then smirks and tightens his grip on the handle as he runs down the top of the creature, forcefully dragging the blade along. With the Exeon energy, the resulting slash is massive, even scraping the bones, finally Daikeim pulls the Draconia out and jumps in the air, watching the aftereffects of the energy to rapture Pythonicus' organs. ''"Child's play, really..." Pythonicus: *tail whips Daikeim away and breaks free of the blades. It's wounds just mound back together. Heads back underground* Kado sighs. "Demons. Not worth it at all." ''Daikeim lands next to Kado, with an obviously annoyed look to his face. He looks at Kado as his Soul Stone glows gold, he smirks. ''"Kado, I'm only going to give you a small amount ok? Just trust me with this." Kado looks over at him. "Whatever it'll take to deal with this crap." "Ok... Just don't let this get to your head." ''Daikeim closes his eyes then gains a golden aura, he grabs Kado's arm and speaks in Heroa dialect. Causing a small portion of Exeon energy to transfer to Kado, upon doing this. Kado's eyes glow gold and he gains a sudden burst of power that rivals one of a god. As Kado looks at his Slayer, he notices it's changed slightly, with it pulsing. Daikeim opens his eyes as they glow gold too, he looks at Pythonicus. ''"So Kado, how do you feel now?" "Oh, you know, like I just had fifty energy drinks." "You can also punch with a force of twenty supernovas and move faster than light itself, not to mention that with your reflexes, you can practically see the enemies movements before they even do it. So multiply fifty with around... Eight hundred thousand, and that's roughly the amount." Kado surges forth after the serpent, and jumps into the air and brings Earth Slayer down straight into the ground, the ground moving away in a violent surge which crushes the serpent's entire body with bone shattering force and flattening its head and upperhalf, as the sand moves down and away from the blade's malicious devouring edge. Pythonicus: *his tail turns into his new head and is about to devour Kado* Inhibit: STOP! Pythonicus: *halts* Inhibit: I believe it's my turn. ''Everyone begin to be silently excited, taken back. Pythonicus: *returns under the sand* Inhibit: *jumps 100 feet in the air and lands only several feet away from Kado and Daikeim* Quite impressive. At first I thought you guys where just going to depend on your swords and not the strength of you mind. Which you sort of did, but I was still impressed. Most who face Pythonicus just disappear as soon as they take the first step. So odd, right? Kado silently draws Dark Slayer as well as already holding Earth Slayer. A tinge of red is in his otherwise black pupils. Daikeim just glances at Inhibit and sighs. ''"Uh huh... So then." ''Daikeim examines the 'opponent' then focuses back on his face. ''"So you just kill innocent Mythos for fun?" Inhibit: And to strengthen the people. Am I right? ''everyone yells in agreement Kado coldly stares at him, his swords seemingly in a lax grip. "You give them the sensation of empowerment. Power is false strength. The source of all strength is not only power, but the will to control and wield it. Anyone can have power. But few can use it. Strengthen? No. You just make them blind to their weakness." Inhibit: If your implying that weakness is cowrdice, then plase spare me. People come down to fight these myths all the time. Some do hand-to-hand. No pwers. Others want to test their strength and try to fight one without it's collar. Me personally, I just want to see abit a swordplay. your swords practically interest me. Kado sheathes Dark Slayer and steps back a bit, though Earth Slayer remains unsheathed. His hand remains on the hilt however. Kado's right eye appears to be growing slowly redder and redder. Inhibit: Ah. It's a 'mine only' sort of deal, eh? Don't worry. I'll show that i'm qualified. *sheathes his katana* Kado begins to take more steps back, and he sheathes Earth Slayer. Unarmed, he walks a fair amount away, still facing him, but now his eyes are closed and relaxed. He now stands in the shadow of the arena's wall. Inhibit: Come now. Let's give these people a good show. "It is not my policy to charge my enemy. Come at me." He says almost distantly, his eyes still closed. Inhibit: Fine by me. *runs at Kado with his katana dragging across the ground causing sparks to fly* When Inhibit gets to the point of slashing Kado, Kado suddenly moves with lightning speed and strikes Inhibit's katana out of his hand, where it goes flying and embeds in the nearby wall. Before he can counter attack, Kado's movement continues in a violent strike to Inhibt's head, and then spin kicks Inhibit's stomach armor so hard it buckles and then cracks, before Inhibit is sent flying and crashes into the sand heads first, and Kado silently resumes his idle stance, letting out a breath, and inhaling again. Everyone is silent even the announcer Announcer: Well...that was....wow.... "Even the youngest child in the villages of my people learn the various techniques of martial arts. In a land where steel is scarce, our only sword is our bare hands. Many of us are skilled enough to rival the most adept samurai in combat. Of course, it doesn't help anyone that I am a former Phoenix member. The art of swordplay and martial arts themselves is made as important as learning to read." Kado opens his eyes, observing Inhibit. So you expect me to be intimidated by your raggedy ass? You can learn as much shit as you want, but you could never amount to the power of mankind. Announcer: Last opponent. Lies the survivor and legend of the Great War between Earth and Fantasy, who has seen the worst of it. Let us welcome our beloved, Exima! Everyone roars "'Power' this, 'Power' that.... .....fools." Kado crosses his arms, and leans against the arena wall. "Power itself is weakness. Power gets you only so far... I haven't survived this long because of power.... ....my own two hands ensured that." He mutters. What did you think I mean? Power doesn't lie in money or corporal authority, much less in politics. Power is now in bear strength or in the recesses of your mind, but it lies in the will of your heart, something you monsters are not capable of. He closes his eyes, and his only response is, "To seek answers in the darkness, to drown in eternal night... but the twilight is the only respite. Yearning yet never fulfilled.... the forgotten sacrifice, the abandoned promise. To remain when all time fades, until all that remains is dark......" Whatever you are doing, it does not matter to me. You think your victory of Inhibit proves anything, it only shows us why we must protect ourselves. To keep something like that from happening to us and to keep from what happened to London happen to the rest of our families. You say it wasn't you, but you are just as responsible for the death's of many people. But you don't care. Monsters do not feel nor do they show pity among those who work and thrive to live as normally as possible, no matter how futile it is. Kado simply sighs. "I would explain why you're terribly misinformed, but I have a feeling you are so stuck up you couldn't piss if you wanted. Fortunately, like you said, I don't care. About what you think at least. What happened was tragic, and I feel bad about what happened. But I stand by this: had I not fought that foe, not only would there have been no survivors in London, but that entire section of Neo Pangea would be destroyed. Not even a little floating island would be left. My efforts saved millions if not billions of human lives, in the grand scheme of things, you owe me more than I owe you. In addition, I went and hunted the man who actually destroyed London, and stopped him from destroying Japan in Okasa. This Earth Slayer is that very sword he wielded." "But you don't care, because you're a monster who closed their heart to the possibility of Mythos having a heart. And you know, we try. But it's hell a lot hard when people like you attack us in our own realms and destroy our homes and turn our children into killing machines. Some of us just want to be left alone. And you wonder why we still fight after all these years...." He stands up, and irritably looks around. "Are you just going to keep calling me a monster? Because I'm pretty sure your fan girls want to see action. I'd rather not fight, but I don't have a choice anymore. And that's your fault." I recall such a man was only minding his own business, until you showed up. He was training a few students and you thought it was a good idea to fight him a a highly populated area. You have jeappordized those people, not saved. Heck, you didn't even stick around to fix what you've done. All that destruction and all those dead and injured, because of one man. How pitiful. We humans have feared you all ni our sleep for centuries. Our children, families, and friends are constantly slaughtered on a daily basis by you. "I'm not going to say it again. Are you going to keep talking, or do you just like to hear yourself talk to death? What I did was wrong. Fine. But do you really think the people would accept my help? No. They would report me to the M.C.C.P. or some other agency or try to kill me. They would not give me a chance. And neither would you. I'm resigned to the fact that humans will never change. This arena and what it stands for is a testament to that. I also believe that Mythos must try to coexist, rather than take revenge. But that won't happen. No one is willing to change, or fight for what's right. Those who do are beat down and treated like scum. I fought for change, but in the end I have nothing left to live for, and my final moments may be spent hearing these people's uncaring mockeries. The world isn't kind to those who fight for justice, and makes those who practice cruelty prosper." The shades over the area begin to cover up more shade and i appears a bit shaded If you want to speak of 'coexistence' than go to The Party for that. Here you fight or... Pillars of sparks fly and reveals a tan-skinned man with spiky-swept back hair and a spiky beardstahce. He is shirtless and lanky but muscular in build, has lots of battle scars on him ranging from claw marks to tooth marks aswell as burns. His legs however are exactely like that of a CRAzy. *he rides down a ramp and launches himself into the ray of the sunlight and lands in front of Kado face-to-face. Exima: You die...Which is it gonna be? Kado's eyes glare blood red, and a strange blast of energy knocks Exima back several feet as Kado screams in Neo's voice, "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I'VE NEVER HAD A CHOICE!" He launches himself after Exima and begins whaling on him in rage straight to the face, before jumping back before Exima can kick him with his strange legs. He draws Earth Slayer and Dark Slayer, a small stream of tears rolls down his face, though they are Kado's, not Neo's, and Neo now commands him. A ragged, almost sobbing breath continuously comes from his mouth as Neo watches Exima, Kado's pain and agony reflected in his eyes, though slightly veiled by Neo's anger. Daikeim just stands back and examines, keeping mental notes on Neo and Exima. Folding his arms, he takes a look around the arena before making more notes and thoughts. ''"Hmm... So this must be Neo taking control now, this will be interesting." Exima: *dodges his attacks and maneuvers in front of Neo, takes Kado's wrist twists them both, disarming him of boths slayers, turns around and forces and pins him to the ground* I think you have ''the ''best life out of any myth on this planet. Neo smirks, then violently bites Exima's face with sharp teeth, and rips into his face until he literally bitse the entirety of Exima's eye right out of its socket. Exima: *grabs hold of Neo's jaws and opens it up to where he can move out of his jaws grasp and begins to violently snap open his, while he maneuvers around abit to get a better grip. Finally he is able tor break his joints in his jaws and pins Neo down by the head presses down on his skull and severely fractures it* You see....One thing is...that these myths tend to over look, I am the pinnacle of human perfect. I know it may just be ''human ''perfection. But oh how this perfection works in my favor. I had to live 30 years of countless slaughter from them. I had to learn quick, one wrong move was punished with death. I have been sratched up, biten, and stomped on and I came back from all of it. I don't intend to let another myth, have me in that position again. *rips out his eye out and eats it and the announcer tosses him another eye, only this one is cyber netic and he places it in his eye socket. Turns to Daikeim* You gonna start on me too, hardhead? ''Daikeim glances at Exima. ''"Coming from the brute... Good for you, you can kill a couple of Mythos, do you think that's a good thing? Just murdering innocent beings because they're on this planet, if I was looking at this bluntly... I say that people who resent Mythos because of that are nothing but racists, now tell me, Exima... Do you like being called a racist? And even if they're are evil Mythos out there, I know they are far beyond your capability. So, racist brute, wanna tackle with another 'Mytho'?" Exima: I can't be racist to a creature that doesn't exist. Myths are all in our heads, what we make up in our minds to believe. So tell me, how can I be racist to a myth, when a myth does not exist? Neo silently gets up, the damage to his head gone as if Exima didn't even dent him, to the surprise of the crowd. "Is that all you have?" Exima: Nah. In a matter of fact, I have something cool to show you. Wanna see it. Neo narrows his eyes, and a ring of red symbols form on his chest, looking like some manner of runes, and blaze brightly against the dimness of the arena. "And what might that be?" His voice rings out as though copied many times. ''Daikeim looks at Neo and smirks before looking back at Exima. ''"Well, if Mythos don't exist, explain what my friend is then..." Exima: A mistake. God gave us this green earth, not to the myths, but to man. We gave birth to the myths through our imagination. But little do you know that the myths came from evil nature. You do not belong here! We belong here! You only belong in our minds! The good agencies try their best to contain you, but we all truly know that the problem will never go away unless the myths ''permanently ''disappear. What do we say!? ''Everyone chants in unison 'No Mythos' repeatedly So...that brings me back to that thing I wanted to show you. *stretches forth both of his hands and both Earth Slayer and Draconia disappear from their graps and into Exima's. Looks at the sword* Quite astonishing. I can feel the power with such magnificent weapons. Though swords aren't really my thing. *does some fancy tricks with the swords* I don't mind making an exception. Neo simply stretches out his hand and says quietly, "Hyōdo, come to me." Earth Slayer immediately rips out of Exima's hand, the whole arm that had grabbed the blade turns to glass and stone and shatters as Neo takes hold of its hilt. "I'm afraid that isn't quite how controlling these weapons work. First off, you have ''to be a shapeshifter. Second of all, if the current master is alive, it will not accept another. Even if you did kill me, Earth Slayer and all of my Slayers for that matter would disappear and seek out their next master. You can force as much willpower as you'd like, but they have a will of their own. They choose their masters, and punish the foolish who are not worthy of their power." And his eyes narrow, and suddenly all the shadows in the room wrap around him into a form of black cloak writhing with energy, and Exima as well as the whole arena feels a mysterious power draining their negativity, and some of them can almost see it drain into Neo's red symbols. "You're wrong about us. Mythos were created by man, but they were created the same as man. We are both equally capable of good and evil. As proof of that, you all stand in this arena cheering for death." Neo looks over towards Inhibit and pulls him out of the sand, and puts a hand on him, as energy flows into Inhibit's body, preventing him from dying. "We are capable of many things, as are humans. Ironically, we only reflect your own nature. When you commit crimes against us, we feel wrath. When we feel wrath, we feel the need to avenge those we've lost. And when we exact our revenge in the name of justice, you grow to hate us more, and in your so called justice, you attack us yet again. And so the cycle of pain and hatred is born. A cycle we started together. You cannot even comprehend your arrogance." Neo says coldly. Exima: But let me ask you. Who did God make in his image with his bare hands? "You. But let me conjecture here. If God is what you could call your race's father, then.... you should follow his example. God could have annihilated mankind right at the first sin. But like a true Father should, he forgave you, and even to this day hasn't give up on humanity. Perhaps in your arrogance, you did not concede the possibility that this all was a lesson. To put you in his shoes, so that you might understand what it means to be a creator. A father. It is true that Mythos have been a unruly child of Man. But let's think on that. A bunch of sinners punishing a bunch of sinners. Don't you think that's the least bit hypocritical if not ironic?" Exima:I admit. You make a good point. But you forget that God wanted to kill mankind. But he saved all but one. Why is that? "And do you also forget the promise of the rainbow after that event? It is true that God has the option of punishing mankind, and likely many Myths as well. But you fail to understand he made a promise to never flood the world again, to never wreck such destruction upon the world, and he shall save his wrath for the judgement day. All on that day will be judged equally for their sins and their faith. But you... you do not give us such kindness, nor understanding. Nor compassion. You have failed your responsibilities as the parent of a race. Not to control, but to guide. To love, not hate. ....Ironic coming from a being born of hate and fear, isn't it? That much I know. But at least I'm capable of ''thinking, rather unlike you." Neo points Dark Slayer at Exima. "I can see your memories and your pain. Pretty rough stuff. But I gotta tell you. Can't live in the past. If you do that, you don't have a future, because you're still in the past, and you don't even realize it. That's.... heh, 'Dark Phoenix's' problem too. He can't let go of his mistakes and the pain they caused him. Kinda like you. Me? I just go with things these days. Sure I am a representation of his negative or dark side, but I've learned a few things from him." Exima: Still didnt answer my question. Why did he destroy everyone else, except that one man? "Why did he create a realm for us Mythos to escape the flood? Did you think that was just an honest coincidence?" He counters. Exima: One reasons why he did that. He sees them as one day to take our place as the dominant race. I'm not going to let that happen. He wiped them out, because they were children of myths. Those who did not belong on his world, because they did evil. Mankind was infected by the Nephilim spirit. All but one man was pure of that blood line. Thus, he and his family was spared. But the Nephilim spirit did not die. It roamed the earth in search to be put in a position to be worshiped again. You all may posses the power like that of a 'god', but we are ''like God. True Father of All in Existence. You myths are those people and we are like God. And like God, we will wipe you out. Kado suddenly resumes control, and the black cloak and symbols disappear. His eyes are a dark bronze color as he glares at Exima, but he notices it isn't a gaze of hatred, rather determination of some kind. "...I will shoulder all of it...." He mutters to himself. Exima: I know you will, because right here... ''The announcer brings forth the boy that follows Kado and gives him to Exima Exima: Here lies a little myth child. Children are considered innocent cause they cannot make their own choices yet,thus they know sin. But what will stop this boy from becoming a monster just like the rest of his brethren?! Nothing. Absolutely nothing will stop him from being that. Even if he doesn't...I cannot risk that. So in a matter of fact, kid. I think you should thank me. *snaps the kids neck upward making his neck bone stick out and let his body drop to the floor* I just saved you from making that choice. Kado closes his eyes. "To seek answers in the darkness, to drown in eternal night, The twilight the only respite. Yearning yet never fulfilled, The forgotten sacrifice, The abandoned promise. To remain when all time fades, Until all that remains is dark. The beginning, the end, To house the Fire, To devour the Ashes, And to reap all who stand, Til the Soverign Light returns. By rite of Fire, I hearld the Second Coming, and the Second Birth." As the crowd listens in confusion, Kado speaks again, this time uttering a phrase that all who survived the war remember well: "To seek answers in the darkness, To expose the truth in light, Finding foundation in the earth, Diving into the calm waters, To strike lightning upon the world and give it life, To subdue violence with numbing frost, Bring about a changing wind, And burn the world with eternal fire, and rekindle hope, Together we thrive, together we burn. To be consumed by the flame, burned to a cinder, And revel in the Second Birth." Kado opens his eyes, a cold glare meeting Exima's eyes. "And I shall herald its coming." The crowd is asking each other 'What is this dude doing?' and 'When are these guys gonna throw down? and 'Is he doing some voodoo shit on us or something?' Exima: Mankind will live. Even if I go against against God's will. *gestures Kado to come at him* "Yes, mankind will live.... that is the original purpose of the Second Birth.... ....for its symbol is '8'. We shall begin the Second Coming, the Second Birth of man. There is no point to this world. But you.... have no place in The Second World." Exima: Which ever or. Man will be saved but as for....you all the others don't belong anywhere. Jesus didn't die for the myths, he died for the sins of mankind so that we can be saved. Do what you want with us, but you and the rest of those monsters are all going to die. Kado says nothing, but impales Earth Slayer into the ground, violently rocking the stadium as the blade begins to absorb all of the sand. Exima: Hm. Not a sand person I see. Well, since we're about to get dirty... The sand turns to mud and they all fall into a 30 foot deep pit that is 45 feet wide Kado silently lands on the ground without injury, and quietly looks at Exima with unreadable eyes. Pity? Scorn? ....Disappointment? He can't be sure. "Whoever causes one of these little ones who believe to stumble, it would be better for him if, with a heavy millstone hung around his neck, he had been cast into the sea. If your hand causes you to stumble, cut it off; it is better for you to enter life crippled, than, having your two hands, to go into hell, into the unquenchable fire." He says without any depth of emotion. Exima: Sadly, I have seen too much and have done unbearable things. The least I can do is take it out on you. *dashes around the two and spin elbows Kado in the back of the neck making him fall on his face. Pins him down with his foot. Turns to Daikeim* Come on, you've been standing idly all day. Don't you want to return home? "Ugh, fine... I'll make this quick, mind you." Daikeim places his hands in his pockets and walks towards Exima, slowly speeding up until he's full on sprinting at Exima. Before Exima makes a move, Daikeim suddenly vanishes for a split second, for the moment that it takes Exima to scan the area, Daikeim appears behind him and slams his foot into the back of Exima's neck, pushing him off of Kado. When Exima turns to look at Daikeim once more, he sees Daikeim speeding towards him, sliding between his legs and kicking him into the air. Daikeim jumps off of the walls to get higher than Exima and then divekicks him down into the floor, with Daikeim landing like a feather next to Kado. He reaches his hand out and helps Kado up. ''"So then, what was all that about?" Daikeim notices there is a black emblem of Phoenix's symbol on Kado's chest. "White is not the true leader of Phoenix. Or at least, she isn't supposed to be." ''Daikeim examines the symbol before widening his eyes. ''"Wait... Are you, supposed to be the leader?!" "Yes. From the moment I first grasped Dark Slayer. I ''am ''the Leader." "But White is still in control, you don't mean you're gonna try to over-throne her... I mean, I think you can do it, but I'm just saying." "I am going to take over the organization.... .....and continue our original goals." Kado's eyes focus on Exima. ''Daikeim sighs and looks at Kado. ''"You can't be serious... Kado, if you do... I will gather whoever it will take and we will bring you down, you do realise that..." "As long as the fire of hate continues to burn Daikeim.... ....You can never destroy Phoenix. The Slayers will continue our will for all of time, as long as Man and Mythos continue this pointless cycle. We are bound to it, to destroy it." Kado charges Exima, a cloak of darkness covering him once more. Exima attempts to strike him, but Kado slices and destroys one of his Crazy legs, and Exima watches in alarm as the two halves slowly melt away, leaving him off balance and without one leg. The arm bounces off the darkness harmlessly. Exima: Hm. Interesting. *dashes around them, slides on his back and sweep kicks the both of them and hand stand on their heads in the mud* Assistance! Announcer: *tosses him a spare leg* Exima: *catches it with his foot and it attaches the leg to the damaged one* It's repairing. *jumps up above the pit and land on the both of them causing to mud to fly and they are still pinned down* how much longer 'til I come for your brothers. And slaughter them all. No myth will stand on this planet or realm again. Even if I have to do it with my bare hands. *grabs both of them by the back of their necks and lift them up to where everyone in the crowd can see them* What should we do to these to...rather enternaining fighters? Escape ''The crowd yells in unison 'No Mythos!' repeatedly Exima: Well, you heard them. No Mythos. *begins to sink his fingers inside their neck, their blood begins to trickle'' down his fingers. He sinks them further into their necks* ''Pythonicus comes up from under them, separating Daikeim and Kado from Exima's grasp. Pythonicus is flailing around '' Exima: *lands on his feet* Pythonicus! What's wrong? ''Their is a figure untop of Pythonicus. "Sur-priiiise, Muda Fucka!" shoots an arrow at Exima and it hits him directly in the heart Exima: *takes the arrow out his heart and breaks it* Figure: Daaaaaammnn...*looks at Daikeim and Kado* You two! Get on! Kado silently jumps onto Pythonicus without a word. Daikeim smirks and gains an Exeon aura, ripping off the collar and the wounds healing. He turns to look at Exima before jumping onto Pythonicus. ''"By the way, I'm not a Mytho, get it right!" ''Daikeim fires a pure beam of Exeon straight through Exima's chest, leaving a hole. ''"Ok, we can go now." Exima: Any ally to the monsters, is a monster too. ''Pythonicus dives back under the mud with all of them on board Exima: Just remember, I will find you and your brethren and you all will die at my hands. None will be left alive... In the middle of nowhere, but it is obviously a desert and there is a road not far Figure: Everyone off! *leaps of Pythonicus* Pythonicus: *spreads his flaps and him and the serpents let out a monstrous hiss* Figure: *shoots 6 arrows at one time into the six flaps and some kind of vibration blows the flaps up* Pythonicus' head blows up and it body goes limp and the figure lands on his feet Figure: See if Hawkeye can top that Kado silently scratches the collar with Earth Slayer, and it slowly is absorbed into the blade, and Kado's form shapeshifts into his usual attire, only a pure black cloak and a black mask with no features at all. He silently turns towards the figure. "Who are you?" He asks. "I'm grateful for the help, but I'm curious to know who you are." He sheathes his swords. Figure: *tuns toward Kado* Who me? Ok. My name is Reveryn, greatest elf archer you'll find in any plane of existence. What about you two sirs? Daikeim loses his aura and looks at Reveryn. ''"Oh, I'm Daikeim, and this is Kado. Thanks for getting us out of that mess back there... So where are we?" Reveryn: This here is the Rideout. The arena is back that way. *points to the south* I'm here to take you guys somewhere safe and whatnot. Part of my job. So without further a do, let's get a walkin'. Kado looks at Daikeim. "Don't you have to be getting back to Elaonore? She needs you more than you know." ''Daikeim sighs and speaks in a quieter tone. ''"If I knew where Upnation was, I would already be there... We don't exactly know our location as of now so sadly, I have no way of getting to her... I wish for the best, Kado, I honestly do... But please don't bring this up again." ''Daikeim starts walking. '' Kado sighs irritably. "Reveryn, I'd like for you not to address me by name when we get to wherever we're going. Don't ask why. I'd just rather keep my name quiet right now." Reveryn: Yea sure. *yells back to Daikeim* If you wanna get back to upnation, just take this road down that way. *points west* There will be a a field of wheat there and and in those fields lies the Gate. Kado turns towards Daikeim. A small red sphere appears next to him, radiating Neo's energy. It coughs up a strange emblem, which Kado holds out and a portal appears to Daikeim. "The portal will take you straight to Elaonore. But do not attempt to interfere with me Daikeim. That is your only warning. I could have used someone like you by my side. I am disappointed you do not see as I see." ''Daikeim looks at the portal before looking back at Kado. ''"Likewise... It's a shame to see you walk this path, and if you like it or not, we will come in contact in the future someday... But until then." ''Daikeim holds his hand out, for a simple handshake. ''"I hope you find what you're looking for, but I doubt it'll lead you to your true goals... Thank you Kado." ''Daikeim then chuckles and smirks. ''"It'll be interesting when our paths cross once more, I'm sure of it, just be ready Kado." ''Daikeim's eyes flash gold. ''"Because I'll be prepared." "Goodbye. The time we meet again may be closer than you know." He turns and follows Reveryn. Reveryn: So your name is Kado, like Avo-Kado. "....Funny. But yes. My name is Kado." ''Daikeim takes one last look at the two before sighing and going into the portal. ''"Let's hope so..." Reveryn: We take the west way. That is where civilization will lie. Hope you can bear the heat. There's no water here in miles. "Heat won't be a problem. I've endured far worse things than the heat of a desert." His form changes to a man with long shaggy blonde hair with dark brown eyes and a long sleeved coat with a red undershirt and an 'A' with a line crossing it out as a tattoo on his hand. "Well I'm ready to go... so who do you work for? You said bringing us was your job. Also, nice shot with the bow. I haven't met that many elves before." His voice is more relaxed, if not a bit a bit more lighthearted. Reveryn: I'm bringing you to the one and only Party. Shelter for all those who have lost their place in this cruel world. My job was to help you, because it was the right thing to do, not because ma' boss told me to. "Hmmm. So you work for something called The Party? Can't say it's the most unique name in the world, but what the heck, might as well roll with it. The Party reminds me of people I used to work for.... ....heh. I'd prefer to be called Wildcard when in the presence of others, so you know, Reveryn. The less people who know what my actual name is, the better off." Reveryn: Actually...once you meet my boss, you might wanna not tell him that. He'll that's a nickname and he'll....sort of test you whether you actually deserve any title given name....Soooo. Tell him your actual name and no one else can know, alright? And its full name is The Junkyosha Party. He sighs. "Fair enough. As long as he isn't a loose lips kinda guy. Last thing I need is someone sinking my ship if you know what I mean." Reveryn: Nah. He's rather secluded for...special reasons. He's a really.....kind.....almost.....occasionally....he's not mean.....when he doesn't want to be....you know its hard to actually tell you exactly what my boss is like. but he is fatherly....just in a ....''special way. ".......He's off his damn rocker isn't he?" Reveryn: *scoffs* Man dude, he DESTROYED his rocker. No joke. but some how he's still sane enough to keep him sealed inside his own room. He comes out occasionally to get food and take a piss. He's even said he knows, there's a place outside this universe. a place where someone is depicting our actions. i don't know what he means by that,but its probably him being him. "....Great. Can't wait." Reveryn: Your gonna have to. Your in a desert and we're 800 miles away from where we need to be. "Hmmmm....." He takes out Earth Slayer, and smiles. "Why not speed that 800 up a bit?" Reveryn: Hm. Already I like the way you think, Mister Kado. Or is that your father? An aura of energy surrounds them. "That'll let us go much faster. Don't know how long it will take, but it should cut plenty of time. Ready to go?" Reveryn: Yulp. Everythang's good. "Well let's get going then." *Races off* Reveryn: *runs past Kado without even trying* Man, If only walking on the moon was like this. They both race off towards their destination.